What Happens in the Dark
by ScarredSkull
Summary: RobRae fluff. Nothing dirty. Our favorite birds end up in the dark, alone. So what do they do? The answer may be.. unexpected. Why did Cyborg cut the power? Robin and Raven may never know, but it worked out for them, didn't it?


I don't own Teen Titans.

I might right a Walking Dead fanfic... I've only seen the show a few times. I'd do it with OC's, but I really like the whole 'Zombie Apocalypse' bit. So I guess it's not really a Walking Dead fic.. Or is it? Someone, help me! D:

* * *

She couldn't remember just how she'd gotten into this situation. Her eyes scanned the darkness, as she attempted to make no sound.

_"Bye ya'll! I'm taking Rainbows and Green Bean to the Titans East with me. Try not to have too much fun, will ya?"_

_A mumbled response of two in unison, "Whatever." _

Shortly after the trio's departure, the power went out. She was positive Cyborg had cut the power, just to mess with them.

That still didn't explain how the two had begun a pillow fight.

_Whap! _

"Augh!" The exclaimed call of distress simply released itself from her throat, as a pillow slapped her face.

He chuckled, and she heard it from across the room. She refused to say anything more, only gripped the offending object and silently stood. Use of her powers would give her away.

Damn that white glow it had, she could really use her powers right about now. Phasing in and out would give her an advantage,one she sorely needed. If he got her two more times-

_Whump! _The pillow hit her legs and fell to the floor.

Scratch that. If he got her _one _more time he'd win. Because that would be the fifth time. And she had- wait, this'll take a moment to count -zero hits on the infamously dubbed Boy Blunder. She held the pillow tighter in her hands. She knew he'd be moving right now. So as not to get caught. His predictability to be be unpredictable was giving her an advantage.

This could give away her location, but it could also help her get some footing in this fight.

Because right now, she was failing miserably, floating in an abyss. Heftng the pillow up, she whipped it towards the sliding doors, and the unmistakable _fump! _of a pillow hitting face was heard. Then a grunt. She knew it was coming, she could feel it. She did the only thing her brain screamed at her to do- she ducked.

_Fwap._

"Ha! Hit you again. I w-" Robin cheers.

"_Hit the couch._" Raven's voice whispered in his ear, her weight slightly leaning against him. It was gone as quickly as it was there, but he did find a pillow pressed to his chest. It wasn't thrown, but it had gone from her hands to touching his body- which counted as a hit. She had two against him, no matter, he had double the hits on her.

_Move, Idiot! _His mind screamed at him, through the numb realization that he hadn't won. In his momentary clumsyness, he went for the kitchen.

Bad Idea.

_Click! _Steel-toed boot met kitchen tile.

_Whap! _Couch pillow met body.

_Damn, that's three! _the thought registered in his head. He dived for the other direction, which was also a bad idea.

_Thump. _His body fell to the floor.

_Fwap! _

The birds were even. Whoever got the next hit, won the game. Silence met the room for ten whole minutes, beside the occasional sound of a pillow falling short of its target, after all, they aren't very good throwing weapons; or a pillow slamming against a wall in a delusion of movement that was never really there.

She hunkered down in her spot on the ledge of the couch, where she was crouching, her eyes scanning the room again. Movement. By the fridge. Her hand reached back, feeling for a pillow on the couch. She did not meet what she had intended to. Rubber. Rubber gloves. Encasing hands. She could feel as his body twisted to face her, she was suddenly aware of the presence next to her. And how his arm was in the process of swinging.

_Wham! _

The pillow hit her, and she fell backward onto the couch cusions. Suddenly the lights flickered back to life.

"Can you believe we sat next to each other on the couch ledge for ten minutes without realizing it?" Robin asked.

"No. But what was the movement we kept seeing?" Raven's amethyst eyes shined up on him, when the two heard an odd gurgling noise.

"Silkie." They answer simultaneously. Silence invaded the room again, Robin propped up on his arms looking down at Raven, the latter still laying on her back watching him. They studied each other's face, unaware if the closing distance and fluttering eyelids until their lips met in the middle.

* * *

The screen goes black, in the control room of the Steel City T-Tower.

"That's enough of that." Cyborg says. "Mission Love Birds complete."

He's met by cheers, as Titans East and his own members call out their success.

After all, they had been working at getting the two together for a long time, and the final step was to cut the Tower's power and see if it would pull the two together. That's why Cyborg had installed night-vision cameras. Sure, it wasn't what they'd expected to happen- the pillow fight was entertaining though -but the end result was the same.

The birds were together. Or would be very soon, which was the goal.

* * *

Tee Hee. Fluff, gotta love it.

I got this idea from a previous one shot I had read- they had a pillow fight in the dark -and if you are the author of said oneshot, and feel like I've stolen your idea, I will take this down in a heartbeat, if you so request. The ending and how it occurred is different, and I'm positive theirs is written better, but hey.

Review~


End file.
